it's just the way it is
by Sorcha Sadhbh
Summary: Reggie shares with Veronica some of the life views one evening when she comes into the club, and orders her scotch. She's fine with her own life view but the moment that Reggie brings Betty into it ... then all bets are off.


**The Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum**

 **Bingo Challenge**

 **Bingo Slot [49] (AU) Bartender**

"So what can I get you?" Reggie smirked at Veronica as she sat down in the seat before him.

"Scotch on the rocks." Venoica lifted her head high.

"Good thing the boss isn't here. Otherwise I would have to make a show of iding you … denying you your much needed scotch on the rocks." Reggie quickly made the drink and set it in front of Veronica. "Only one that you are going to get. Best to finish it in ten minutes. Not only will the boss return … but I have a feeling one of the undercovers will be arriving,"

Veroncia lifted the glass to her lips and took a somewhat deep swallow. Not quite half … but a good amount. She lowered the glass. "Thanks. I needed this."

"Archie giving you grief as usual?" Reggie wiped the counter down.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "This doesn't have anything to do with Archie." She brought the glass to her lips for another swallow. "I would never drink over Archie." She meaningfully looked into Reggie's eyes.

"Okay so no quips against Archie then." Reggie nodded. "I'm fine with that." Sides all because Veronica wouldn't be drinking due to Archie … doesn't mean _Betty_ wouldn't. After all a girl just has to drink due to Archie Andrews at some point of that ginger haired boy's life time. It's just the way nature is. He grabbed a glass and poured a soda, and placed it next to Veronica. "So wanna share?"

Veronica lifted the glass and drowned the rest of the scotch. She handed the glass back to him without a word. She grabbed her soda, and turned and slid off the stool.

Reggie watched as she moved towards one of the center tables. He sighed as he shook his head. "Guess not." He cleaned the glass and placed it next to other clean glasses. He gathered up the money that Veronica had placed for the scotch and coke. He finished up the sale just as his boss walked behind the bar.

"If I ever catch you selling to a minor Mantle; then not only will I fire you … but I will press charages." He eyed Reggie sharply.

"Yes sir." Reggie easily replied.

"I shouldn't have hired you Mantle. You aren't even legal yourself." His boss shook his head. "One more slip off then …."

"I get it sir." Reggie sighed. He held up his hands. "Won't happen again."

His boss leaned inwardly …. "If it wasn't for Hiram Lodge then there would be no way in hell that I would have hired you." His eyes squinted. "But the way things stand now … Hiram Lodge can no longer protect you."

"I agree sir." Reggie nodded. "If you want me to quite. Then I'll quite." He seriously spoke.

"No." He sighed. "You are a good worker Reggie. But you _have_ to obey the law. Even through you served Hiram Lodge's daughter … you still have to obey the law. This is my …."

"I get it sir. I promise no more slip ups." Reggie sincerely spoke.

"See that you don't. Because I swear to God Reggie; if I catch you … then I will have the law on you." He spoke.

'Yes sir." Reggie nodded.

"Go clean the tables. The night crowd will be here soon." His boss nodded out towards the tables.

"Yes Sir." Reggie walked from behind the bar and went towards the tables. He started to clean the tables from the right and made his way towards the left.

"I'm sorry that I got you in trouble. I didn't mean for that to happen." Veronica sighed.

Reggie turned and smiled. "No worries." He shrugged. "I have to admit if I didn't serve you … then I would have served someone else … and Mr. Courtward wouldn't have been so understanding otherwise … he would have fired me right on the spot and charged me." He moved to the next table to clean.

"I only drink like I did today due to my father." Veronica spoke in a low growl.

Reggie looked over his shoulder at her. "I get it."

Veronica stood to her feet. "I shouldn't allow that man to drive me to this." She knocked on the table. "I mean why should I destroy myself for _that_ man. He doesn't deserve that right on my life." She frowned looking at the table. "I should have gone to B." She whispered.

Reggie moved over to clean her table. "It's not to late." He spoke in a gentle voice.

Her eyes lifted to meet his. "She's going to be so disappointed in me."

"Betty understands. She'll know that this is just one of those 'it's just the way it is' in life." Reggie picked up her soda glass. "Don't dwell on this too much Ronnie." He moved pass. "Sides you don't think that Betty never once took a scotch moment in her life … before you arrived in Riverdale?"

Veronica put a firm hand on his arm. "What?!" She hissed.

"A few months before the end of Freshmen year; Betty and I were out at Sweetwater river and we shared a bottle." Reggie sighed. "The boys don't know. Betty doesn't want them to know. Ever. We only had a few sips. We never got close to tipsy." He felt her nails dig into his skin underneath his short sleeve. "At the time that was my first time drinking also. It was nasty stuff." He sighed. "But she needed it … she didn't want to do it alone. She didn't want the boys there with her … she came to me. I couldn't turn her down. I didn't want her going off by herself … or worse finding someone whom would have taken advatage, and tried to get her drunk."

"If you ever dare …." Veronica threatened.

"Betty has you in her corner now." Reggie calmly spoke.

"If I ever even get a teeny tiny hint that you want a repeat performance; then I will make sure you will spend the _rest_ of your life in a digny small cell … with the window so far up that you'll have no hope of ever reaching it … where you will never be able to walk out of that cell." Fire raged in her cold eyes.

Reggie nodded his head. "I fully understand."

"You better." Veroncia snarled as she finally moved passed his stiff body.

Reggie turned and silently watched as she made her way out of the club.


End file.
